


Mirror

by FatalViolet520



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: FLAMING DISCLAIMER I DIDNT WATCH IT YET, Hair Salon AU, also have no idea how hair salon works shhhh, just so you know im never in my right mind writing this, that everyone wanted after watching skz hair salon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalViolet520/pseuds/FatalViolet520
Summary: In which Woojin owns a hair salon, Chan, Minho and Felix are hired and a lot of unicorn-coloured hair styles are promoted. Also included are some tips that they preach and one Should Definitely Follow. Because, you know, it's logic.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> ........... look i have a serious lack of impulse control its becoming an issue now hhhhhh but enjoy it!!! the only lighthearted series i'll ever write hahahahhahaha - alSO credits to the lovely @joohoneyinmytea on tumblr for introducing me to a youtuber im not about to forget in a hurry hhhh ENJOYYY

 

Tip 1:

_When you cut your own hair, cut it longer so you can realise you fucked up and fuck it up a bit more by trying to even it out. If you cut it short straight away you can't cry over how Dumb Of A Decision it is to Cut Your Own Hair._

 

* * *

 

Considering everything, hiring Felix was easily up there in the top 10 of Best Things He’s Ever Done, and seeing as he’s not as dumb as some people he knows, that’s impressive, he supposes. The junior hairstylist had already seamlessly melded into the environment and became fast friends with both of the seniors, and his presence had inserted a little more sunshine into their drab lives.

 

Not the hair, though. Their hair was always fabulous. Which is how Woojin finds himself heading Felix off one early Tuesday morning.

 

“No, you’re not allowed to advertise for unicorn-themed hair,” Woojin says, amusement tinting his tone, “I don’t think everyone that walks in here wants to voluntarily ruin their hair.” He turns back to writing something on the chalkboard behind the counter as Felix leans over said counter, threatening to send himself toppling over it.

 

“It’s a good way to finish all the leftover dye! We can throw it on and say its the unicorn dye!” Felix exclaims, “Scam everyone but give them a good deal.” 

 

“No,” Woojin says, “No one’s gonna -”

 

“ _ Bet _ ,” Chan says from the back, and emerges with several boxes of hair dye, grinning mischievously. 

 

“BET!” Minho says, much louder and turning the plaque over to show ‘open’ and going over to help Chan put the hair dye up on the shelves. 

 

“Told you,” Felix says, going round the back to collect some towels and restock the supplies, “You’ll see!” 

 

So Woojin sighs and resigns himself to simply watching, manning the counter and making small talk with the slow trickle of customers. Felix manages to convince one customer into actually entertaining the idea of unicorn-coloured hair, before the customer backs out, claiming that they were scared their hair would fall off after such intense colouring. 

 

“Would it, though?” Felix asks thoughtfully. 

 

“You lose hair because of hair breakage, not because chunks of hair are falling out,” Minho says absentmindedly, cleaning a pair of scissors and narrowly avoiding stabbing his own thigh, “So not really, but people don’t make the distinction, do they.” Chan looks at him with slight apprehension. Only slightly, though. Working with Minho for two years had taken the edge off him, even though Minho was really sweet and shy at first.

 

The mornings are always slow, and the tally on the chalkboard only reads 3, so they still have to wait. Minho goes off to buy lunch, and knowing him, he’d probably scheme to kill one of them off while he’s at it; no one tags along because who cares? 

 

Just then, two customers walk in, laughing and talking - Felix seizes his chance before either Chan or Woojin can tell him no. 

 

“You get a discount for not immediately walking out on us,” Chan informs the customers seriously, “Not many people stay after witnessing Felix fortnite dancing at that level of - uh - extra.” He laughs a little bit, completely unaware of the small blush that rises on one of the customers cheeks. (Minho, however, does not miss this.) 

 

“It was cute,” The customer says, “I don’t know why people would walk out.” Felix gives one of them a simple haircut while Chan curls the other’s hair to perfection with the air of a professional. And apparently the customer finds this fairly attractive, because they give Chan their number when it’s done.

 

“Oh - thanks but - um - I - I have my eye on someone,” Chan says, flustered, “Thank you, though.”

 

“Oh - I didn’t mean to!” The customer squeaks, “But I wish you luck! Thank you for today,” They say, then exit in a hurry, leaving Woojin looking slightly confused. 

 

“Your eye on someone, hmm?” Minho asks surreptitiously under his breath. 

 

“Shut,” Chan hisses, just as the bell rings and the door slide open, revealing their largest group of people yet. 

 

To Felix’s luck, there are five people. Which means  _ fortnite dancing _ and Felix launches out into the small waiting area before anyone can catch him. 

 

“ _ Ohmygod _ \- Felix - wait -” 

 

“I -  _ Hwang Hyunjin what the fuck _ -” 

 

As it turns out, today is Felix’s lucky today, because he meets the first person that joins him after three months of persevering in his mission, and he’s rewarded for it. The person who joins him is Hwang Hyunjin, with soft cheeks and a pretty smile and doesn’t hesitate to copy Felix’s movements. Their friends sigh loudly around them, like they’re suffering from second-hand embarrassment - what absolute _ rubbish _ ; you can’t have second-hand embarrassment if you don’t have friends - before everyone’s laughing and Felix is out of breath. 

 

“You’re the first person to join Felix,” Woojin muses, “You need a reward.” He dashes a line across the tally and surveys the group of five who had come in for hair cuts and touch ups. 

 

“Would you like to have a free trial of unicorn hair?” Felix asks. 

 

“Unicorn hair?” Hyunjin sounds slightly worried. 

 

“Be worried,” Minho says ominously. 

 

“He’s kidding,” Chan interrupts, “We just dye the tips of your hair with a lot of different colours but Felix likes to call it unicorn hair so here we are. What’s everyone here for?” 

 

“I’m here for a cut,” One of them says, his bright orange hair looking slightly greasy and almost covering his eyes, “My hair’s too long and -”

 

“Did you not was your hair before coming here?” Someone else demands, “Jisung what the -”

 

“Excuse  _ you _ , Changin-hyung,” Jisung says, and they threaten to break into a squabble before the rest intervene. 

 

“Wash and cut,” Felix says, “Follow me.” Jisung and another guy called Jeongin follow him, and Woojin wonders if they know Felix is relatively inexperienced with cutting short-styled hair, especially for males. He’ll leave that up to Fate itself. 

 

“I might just go for it,” Hyunjin says, “It sounds pretty cool.” 

 

“Your hair will drop off,” Changbin says. 

 

“His hair will break,” Minho corrects. 

 

“Whatever,” Seungmin says, sighing, “I’m here to colour my hair lighter, do whatever you want to Hyunjin. He’ll look amazing either way.”

 

So they do. Chan takes over colouring Hyunjin’s hair, while Minho lightens Seungmin’s hair to a reddish colour and entertains Changbin by threatening to dye his hair platinum blonde. Still, Seungmin’s hair is a velvety maroon that looks soft and fluffy; Changbin has an undercut now, and his hair is a dark, dark onyx, to match his presumably dark, dark soul. He absolutely does Not have a dark soul. 

 

And Hyunjin turns out perfectly fine. His hair, already a woody brown in the first place, had been lightened and the tips of it dyed a pastel unicorn - and it actually looked really nice. “You’re good at this,” Hyunjin marvels, wringing Chan’s hand and standing somewhat awkwardly after sitting for a few hours, “It looks really nice!” 

 

Thus begins the blossoming friendship between a ragtag group of five that didn’t even know how they became friends and some hair stylists that had no relation whatsoever other than Woojin hiring them. Besides, Felix had achieved his goal for the day, and he’s pretty content. 

 

“I told you,” Chan says cheekily, “Bet.” 

 

“We’ll see if you’re right next time,” Woojin says, and he’s laughing, eyes crinkled. 

 

Minho wrinkles his nose. “Dumb shits can’t get their shit together,” He says. 

 

“Look,” Felix says, “One of them left their phones here.” It’s like a chance for everyone to meet again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thsi chapter is fast bc nyoom and also idk how to write crack bls Educate Me B))))))))))) BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS i hope that was okay!! hmu with requests for the next chapters and i'll try my best to make it even better!!!


End file.
